


Fortunate Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (not really happy with how it reads but here it is anyway), F/F, S Support, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina hears a rumor, and gets the wrong idea. Robin nearly suffers for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr a while back that involved lucina/femrobin and a possible S Support scenario for them. I'm not entirely happy with every part of this but I do like it! I hope you all will too.

"Robin!"

The acrid exclamation rang out loudly, catching Robin's attention even as she was headed away from camp to fetch water, buckets in hand. 

She had felt distracted lately, and while she knew the reason it was enough to drive her mad, attempting to solve it without confronting it directly. So she had delegated extra chores to herself over the past week, using the physical exertion to tire herself out enough to avoid thinking about it at night. 

But when she turned, she found a furious Lucina marching towards her, fists clenched so tightly at her sides that Robin was sure they must be digging grooves in her palms. She was already reeling trying to think of what the problem could be- not possibly Chrom, since they had sorted the matter out over a month ago, she was sure, or maybe her distractedness during their most recent battle had gotten Lucina's blood boiling. The third option wasn't something Robin wanted to consider, so she pushed it away before it could even bring itself to the forefront of her mind, and offered Lucina a questioning smile.

"Yes, did you need somethin- whoa, hey!"

Robin's outcry was in response to Lucina grabbing the collar of her shirt with one hand and jerking her upward until her toes hardly touched the ground, making them at eye level. Robin's head made a lament about her shortness briefly.

"I've just heard a very upsetting rumor." Lucina hissed, "That our  _dear_  tactician..."

Oh no, Robin thought. It was the third option after all.

"...Is enamored with a member of the Exalt family."

Robin's stomach leaped into her throat. Whoever had broken the news to Lucina- probably Ricken, the loudmouthed little twerp- had obviously not had a chance to divulge every detail before she had stormed off looking for Robin, intent on either glaring or yelling her to death.

"Erm, Lucina..." she began, but Lucina shut her up with a deadly glare.

"Enough! I thought you had gone to a little too much effort getting me to trust you, and now I know why. You really were in love with my father all this time, weren't you? I have to say, I suspected you could be tricky, but not outright  _underhanded_..."

Lucina trailed off venomously and Robin felt her eyes prick. She thought they had gotten past this, and she hoped Lucina wouldn't be so easily swayed into distrusting her again, but she had apparently been quite incorrect, and now...distracted, tired, frustrated with everything weighing on her mind, Robin began to cry.

Lucina dropped her immediately, probably only having just realized she had even grabbed Robin. The tactician fell on her rear with an  _oof_  and glared at Lucina tearily.

She had a tendency to cry when she was tired or angry, and Robin cursed it now, drying her eyes off with a scrub of her sleeve and climbing to her feet, lip still trembling.

"I-" She choked out, "I can't believe you, Lucina! Do you really think I would have gone to that much trouble just to deceive you? To earn your trust if I didnt intend to honor it?"

"I..." Lucina suddenly looked deflated and very ashamed. "I suppose not. You do seem very...genuine with everyone."

"Of course, because I'm a terrible liar." Robin admitted openly, "Lucina, if I said I'm not in love with Chrom, then I'm not. Logically that rumor would have to concern someone else."

"So...you deny being in love with my father but you won't deny  the rumor?" Lucina asked suspiciously.

Robin felt her face heat up intensely, and she stuttered. "I, well, no....I suppose I'm not, but..."

Lucina's astonishment and confusion were evident, and she took a step back, something akin to despair in her eyes, though Robin couldn't imagine why.

"Is it aunt Lissa?" She said quietly, "Cynthia? it must be one of them, I..."

Robin caught Lucina by the hand before she could go any further. "You're making foolish assumptions again, Lucina. It's neither your aunt nor your sister."

Lucina opened her mouth, and closed it, brow furrowing. "Then who?" She asked, honestly bewidlered. Oh, she was lucky she was so pretty, Robin thought, a wry smirk forming on her face. This conversation had already led exactly where she hoped it wouldn't, and there was no point avoiding saying what she blurted out next.

"Lucina, you're an exalt too, you know."

A look of realization spread slowly across Lucina's face, and immediately she was sputtering and blushing and holding a hand over her mouth. Robin couldn't understand any of what she was trying to say until finally she managed to cry out, "Me? I've been a horrid annoyance to you, have I not? Why would you-"

"You're hardly an annoyance, Lucina!" Robin said insistently, "You simply care for your father! For all I know, my self from your time gave you every reason to be suspicious, and you saw reason in the end. Aside from that, you were pleasant and lovely much of the time you were following me around."

"Was I...?" Lucina said.

"And I've seen you with the other soldiers. You're kind, generous, and you inspire confidence and morale with your determination. I..." Robin stopped, realizing she had been gushing a bit, and coughed.

"I apologize, that was a bit forward of me."  she murmured, looking at her shoes, "You're welcome to forget about this conversation, Lucina. The last thing I want is for you to go back to- to-"

Lucina had taken Robin's hands in hers. The tactician looked up at her, and found her sporting a flustered, nervous grin. "I had no idea, Robin. I don't know what to say, I...I'm very flattered."

"Yes, well, I suppose I..." Robin cleared her throat, unsure what else to say. Lucina's grip on her hands was slowly tightening, though not to a painful place, and her smile was small and relaxed now.

"Truth be told, I've grown quite fond of you as well." she admitted, "I may not have trusted you at first, but I...you're so honest. You never say anything if you don't think it true or right, and you always take other people's feelings into consideration when you speak. You're kind and intelligent and diligent, and pretty to boot. I find I think of you even when we aren't speaking..."

"I'm the same." Robin said, flustered. "You're always on my mind, Lucina. In a good way, but I..."

She looked at the discarded buckets on the ground. "It's been distracting me from work, and frustrating me. I didn't want to bring it up to you, truthfully. I didn't think...that you would respond well."

Lucina stepped forward and bent to pick up one of the buckets. She glanced up at Robin shyly and said, "I'm afraid you've jumped to conclusions, Robin"

Robin smiled. "I can see that now. Erm, but I do have to finish retrieving the water." She pointed toward the well with an apologetic look, and took the bucket that Lucina handed her without further word.

"I think we need to talk more. I'd like to talk more, anyway." Lucina said, picking up the other bucket, "May I help you."

Robin flushed further when the Ylissean heir took her free hand with hers and gently twined their fingers together.

"Y-you may. I'd love to talk some more as well. Shall we?"

She motioned toward the distant well with her bucket. Lucina smiled brightly and pulled her closer- then they set off.


End file.
